


The Real Percival Graves

by xbld15



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Confident Newt, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Smut, although he's still awkward at times, mating rituals (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbld15/pseuds/xbld15
Summary: Newt returns to America to give Tina a copy of his manuscript, and meets the real Percival Graves for the first time.And, as it turns out, he isn’t really that different.
  Major spoilers for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> All movie events are canon (except maybe the last bit with Tina and Newt).
> 
> Set about three months after the end of the movie, with my own interpretation of what happens next.
> 
> **Again, Major spoilers for the movie!**

Following the revelation that Gellert Grindelwald was impersonating Percival Graves for some time, a formal investigation went underway for the location of the real Auror Percival Graves.

It seems that no one suspected anything was different with Graves while he was being impersonated, due the fact that his behavior and icy demeanor was exactly the same.

Graves was found trapped within his personal pensive reliving his worst memories. It seems Grindelwald had found a way to trap him in a never-ending loop of some of his worst experiences.

How Grindelwald managed to fool Graves into the trap in the first place was something Graves would take to his…grave. Anyway, Graves had a reputation to uphold, and opted to say that he was chasing Grindelwald and ‘happened’ to fall into the pensive, on accident.

It was Tina who had found him, as she herself had fallen into the pensive while searching Grave’s apartment—a combination of clumsiness, and Grave’s decision to put his pensive on his closet floor next to a pile of clothes, just waiting to be tripped on.

In it, she gained a better understanding for who Graves was, and then found Graves and got him out. No one should have to relive their worst memories for that long, and Grindelwald had been impersonating Graves for well over three months. Grindelwald had not planned for a second person to be in the pensive and all Graves had to do was take Tina’s hand and follow her out.

At first, Graves was angry at Tina for doing the job of an Auror, but when he found out about her involvement in capturing Grindelwald, handling the Obscurial situation, and her reinstatement into the Auror division, he was both impressed and happy that she was the one to find him, though he didn’t show it.

What followed was a mutual understanding between the two Aurors. Graves even started working with Tina from time to time, building a friendship.

Which is why, when Newt meets up with Tina several months after the Obscurial situation to give her a copy of his manuscript, he also meets Graves.

Tina and Graves had just apprehended a rogue wizard trying to poison a No-Maj family of four, and after handed him over to MACUSA, they met Newt as he got off the boat.

Newt is cautious at first, especially when he can’t really tell that the real Graves is any different than when he was being impersonated by Grindelwald. But, that lingering feeling that there’s something off about the gruff Auror is gone, and Tina assures Newt that it’s just how Graves is—stone features, and a slightly villainous attitude; but, not a bad man.

And, if Newt was perfectly honest with himself, he’s more than slightly attracted to Graves’ icy demeanor. It reminds him of many a beast he’s run into over the years. Eventually, he gains their trust, and Newt is more than curious if he can do the same with Mr. Graves.

So, Newt treats Graves much in the same way he treats a wild beast he’s just come across: with extreme caution and wild fascination; eager to get on his good side, with the hope of developing a relationship, and learning all he can about him.

After an awkward greeting by both Newt and Graves, both sizing each other up, they end up going to Jacob Kowalski’s new bakery to catch up.

When Jacob was obliviated by the magical rain, courtesy of Frank, everyone had forgotten about the magic and power of love. Once Jacob laid eyes on Queenie again, he instantly regained all his memories, and no amount of memory charms could erase his memories again, no matter the Auror—much to Grave’s ire.

So, after a stern lecture from the Madame President Picquery—and a friendly threat from Graves—Jacob promised to keep the existence of the MACUSA, and the larger wizarding population, a secret. Ever since, Kowalski’s bakery has been the place to be for witches and wizards to grab a bite and chat—the shop having separate interiors based on who opens the front door.

Tina and Newt chat excitedly the whole way, catching up on several months of adventures from the both of them.

Once there, they get a table in the back. Tina and Newt sit next to each other, and Newt shows Tina his manuscript, telling a story for each page and each beast.

Graves sits opposite Newt and silently watches the lanky ginger; cataloguing body language and speech patterns, like any good Auror, never taking his eyes off him—only his gaze is more than just habit. Something about the Magizooligist captures Graves’ attention.

Newt occasionally looks up to meet Graves’ analytical gaze, offering a small smile each time, and doing some cataloguing of his own. The way Graves is watching Newt screams feline to Newt, but he can’t determine if the gaze is malicious or mischievous. He figures it’s a bit of both.

Queenie joins the trio once she goes on her break. She had elected to help Jacob with his bakery, giving the shop its magical touch, bewitching the many confections made by the most famous—well, only—No-Maj baker in the magical New York Community.

Queenie sidles up to Graves, taking his arm; invading his personal space in an attempt to break his focus enough to read his mind—something she had been trying to do ever since they met, but Graves proved to be quite skilled in Occlumency, a skill learned as part of being an Auror, but much like everything else, Graves is particularly sufficient at it.

Queenie can get flashes of Graves’ mind, the stronger emotions and thoughts getting through as fragments, but not enough to satisfy her curiosity.

However, at-the-moment, Queenie knows all too well what Graves is feeling. Most men feel the same when they see her, only, Graves’ attention is not on her. Graves is trying his best to not show it, but is giving himself away by never looking away from the Hufflepuff across from him, exuding an amount of attraction he could never hope to suppress.

Newt and Queenie exchange hellos and hugs, which is when Queenie figures out Newt is just as enamored with Graves as Graves is with him, if not more. She gives Newt a knowing look, a smile, and a wink, to which Newt blushes to the tips of his ears.

Graves still hasn’t taken his eyes off Newt, and can’t help but notice Newt’s blush and follows it as it spreads down Newt’s neck and wonders just how far it goes down, his view unfortunately blocked by one of Newt’s colorful bowties, which Graves determines fits the Magizooligist quite well, and is already thinking of ways to rid Newt of the offending fabric, and perhaps more.

Queenies leaves when her break is over, gleefully skipping back to work, riding off the high of Graves and Newt’s attractions, and giving Graves a kiss on the cheek knowing she can get away with it.

Newt recovers from Queenie’s mental invasion, clears his throat, and makes an attempt to engage Graves in conversation. He’s interrupted by Jacob striding over and engulfing him in a bone cracking hug.

“Mr. Scamander! It’s so good to see you again!” Jacob says, wiping tears from his eyes, “Queenie just let me you’re here. I was in the other place tending shop, but I just had to see you!”

“Please, Jacob, call me Newt,” Newt says, “and yes, it is very good to see you again.”

“Well, hello again to you too, little guy!” Jacobs says, suddenly.

Surprisingly, Newt notices that Pickett has left his lapel and is now on Jacob’s shoulder, hugging the side of Jacob’s neck.

 “It seems Pickett had quite the impression on you, Jacob,” Newt states, “I’ve never seen him this friendly with anyone else.”

“I’m sure it was his kind heart that Pickett saw in him,” Tina says, with a smile, getting up from her seat.

Graves is suspiciously quiet during the whole exchange, and is instead just noticing Newt’s briefcase has one latch undone.

It’s then that he feels the unmistakable feeling of a pickpocket reaching in his coat pocket—as skill necessary to New Yorkers—to which he instinctually grabs for the hand he thinks is inside his coat pocket.

Instead of a hand, he ends up grabbing soft fur that squeaks when Graves pulls whatever it was that was trying to rob him up to eye level.

What can only be described as a blue mole with a duck’s bill is clutching Graves’ pocket watch, staring back at Graves, trying it’s best to look innocent.

Newt, recognizing the squeak, turns to where Graves is seated and is not surprised to see his niffler.

“I thought I told you to behave yourself,” Newt says sternly.

The niffler turns to Newt, maintaining his composure of, ‘I did nothing wrong’.

“I’m very sorry about this Mr. Graves,” Newt says, “now, I want you to give Mr. Graves his pocket watch back, now,” Newt then adds, looking sternly at the niffler.

The niffler looks to others in the vicinity as if looking for someone to side with him, but then reluctantly offers the watch to Graves with its best, ‘I’m sorry’ face.

“Thank you,” Graves says as he takes his pocket watch from the niffler, “Ms. Goldstein told me of your collection, Mr. Scamander. And if you don’t want them confiscated, I suggest you keep a better eye on them while you’re here,” Graves concludes, standing up and offering the niffler to Newt.

“I will, Mr. Graves,” Newt says, taking the niffler.

The two are now standing right in front of each other, giving each man a good view of the other.

Newt notices then just how broad Graves is, and Graves gains a better appreciation for how Newt’s choice of attire seems to bring out his best features, and just how boyish Newt appears.

They stand, studying each other, silently, while Tina does her best to ignore the obviousness of their gazes, and Jacob continues to be in awe over the affections Pickett is giving him.

The niffler starts to squirm in Newts hands, breaking him out of his stupor.

“Mr. Graves, would you hand me my briefcase, please.” Newt says.

Wordlessly, and somehow not taking his eyes off Newt, Graves reaches behind himself, picks up Newt’s briefcase, and hands it over.

“Thank you,” Newt says, taking the briefcase and making sure to brush his hand against Graves’, and then turns towards the table, and sets the case on it.

“Mummy’s very upset with you,” Newt mutters as he puts the niffler back into the case.

Tina smiles at Newt’s use of ‘mummy’, and Graves finds it equally as interesting, but for entirely different reasons, smirking at his discovering of Newt’s caring and affectionate side.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Jacob says suddenly, “I also came here to tell you all that we’re going to close in about half-an-hour.

“Have we really been here that long?” Tina wonders aloud.

“I do believe it was because of how late my boat arrived,” Newt supplies.

“Indeed,” Graves adds.

Newts attention snaps back to Graves as his utterance, noticing just how deep and gravely Graves’ voice sounded just then.

“Well, I guess that means we better be off then,” Tina says, not really keen on bearing witness to another eye-fucking between Newt and Graves, “I’m sure you must be exhausted, Newt.”

“I’ll need a place to stay, I seem to have forgotten to make arrangements,” Newt says, looking to Graves, daring him to offer.

Truth be told, Newt actually _did_ make living arrangements for his stay in New York at a quaint little bed and breakfast he had heard so much about while in London. But, if Newt is reading Graves correctly, and he’d pretty sure he is, then he’d much rather spend the night at Graves’, and perhaps under him as well.

“Oh, well you can stay with me and Queenie,” Tina offers.

“Or with me above the shop,” Jacob adds, joining the conversation, Picket now resting on his shoulder, perfectly content.

“That won’t be necessary, Ms. Goldstein, Mr. Kowalski,” Graves says, picking up Newt’s hint, “Mr. Scamander is more than welcome at my apartment.”

Newt can’t help but smirk at his accomplishment, and Graves’ eyes turn hungry.

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Graves,” Jacob says, completely oblivious to what’s happening between Graves and Newt.

Tina, on the other hand, while still surprised Graves is being anything but bad-tempered to someone, knows all too well what is going on between the gruff Auror and lanky Magizooligist.

In fact, Tina is more surprised at Newt’s forwardness, acting much unlike the timid and shy wizard she’d come to know.

Although, now that she thinks about it, the way Newt is acting, all confidence and fascination, is the same way he’s acting now towards Graves.

And, if Tina were to ascribe an animal to Graves, she figures it would be a blank panther of sorts, the composed aggression and slicked black hair and dark clothes give Graves an elegant and feline presence.

Not words she would normally to describe Graves, but within the context of the mating ritual happening before her, it seems to be the only way to make sense of what is going on between Newt and Graves.

“Splendid!” Newt says, eagerly, but not too much, “will you lead the way then Mr. Graves,” he adds, picking up his briefcase.

Graves simply nods and starts for the exit, Newt following just behind on Graves’ right.

“Oh dear, I almost forgot,” Newt says suddenly, “would you please wait a moment, Mr. Graves.”

Graves nods and waits by the exit of Jacob’s bakery.

Newt walks back to Tina and Jacob, and, hoping Picket won’t be too mad at him, addresses the bowtruckle on Jacob’s shoulder, “I’m very sorry, Picket. I nearly forgot you,” Newt says, offering his hand for the bowtruckle to get onto.

However, and quite surprisingly, Pickett doesn’t immediately walk onto Newt’s hand. Instead, the bowtruckle remains on Jacob’s shoulder, not looking eager to join Newt and Graves, knowing quite well what’s about to happen between his mummy and Mr. Graves.

“Is something the matter, Pickett,” Newt asks, worryingly.

“I think Pickett wants to stay with Jacob,” Tina says, not really surprised that on of Newt’s beasts is able to see what’s going on.

Pickett nods at Tina’s words, points at Newts and then at Graves, and makes a shooing gesture at Newt.

“Oh, don’t be afraid of Mr. Graves,” Jacob says, completely misinterpreting Pickett’s urgings, “I’m sure he’s the perfect gentleman.”—something Newt’s sure of as well.

“I don’t think it’s Mr. Graves that Pickett is afraid of,” Tina winks at Newt, who blushes, realizing how terribly unsubtle he’s been since laying on Graves.

And, seemingly to add to Newt’s embarrassment, the case in his hand starts to shake, as if the collective group of Newt’s beasts are echoing Tina words and Pickett’s urgings.

“And, it seems the others agree,” Tina says, trying her best not to laugh.

“Well, I can’t leave them here all alone,” Newt says, already keen on lecturing the whole lot of them once he gets back in the case, but recognizing how much they care. Enough, it seems, to give himself and Graves some privacy.

“Oh, well why don’t Tina, Queenie, and I take care of them for you!” Jacob says, excitedly, “I’m sure I still remember what you told me last time, and Tina now has your book!”

“Oh, I think that’s a splendid idea,” Newt says, glad Jacob picked up on his suggestion, “you know, Jacob, they’ve all been asking about you,” he adds for good measure, handing over the case to Jacob with complete confidence in the safety of his beasts.

Tina breaks her composure and lets out a snort, unable to maintain any sort of countenance at what she can’t believe is happening at the moment.

“Well, Jacob. Tina. I shall see you…later,” Newt says, hugging each of them.

Tina wipes tears out of her eyes and mouths, “have fun,” at Newt.

Newt blushes, and then turns back and walks to Graves, who is still patiently waiting at the exit.

Graves opens the door for Newt, and they both step out onto the now dark street, illuminated by soft glowing gas lamps.

Newt gives Tina, Jacob, Picket, and his briefcase one last look and smile before he heads out of the bakery, and then turns his entire attention towards Graves, and whatever the night has planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cliffhanger! It was taking longer than I wanted to write this, and I just wanted to get it out there!
> 
> The next chapter will contain smut! You have been warned ;)
> 
> Anyway, this is my contribution to this incredible paring. Gramander, I think it's called?
> 
> Let me know how it went! Drop a comment :)
> 
> (I don't have my works beta'd, so let me know of any mistakes, and I shall correct them.)


	2. Fun Times

Newt and Graves step into the dimly-lit street. The soft glow of the gas lamps faintly illuminate the faces of Newt and Graves, outlining both men’s sharp features, accenting them—something Newt and Graves both appreciate.

The atmosphere brings Newt back into his earlier state of eager determination—before he was not so subtly given the privacy he didn’t know his beasts thought he and Graves needed.

The pair start down the street in a comfortable silence; the sidewalks populated by only a handful of people either going out for the night, or turning in.

An automobile chugs along by them, exhaust wisping around their legs. The charged magic between the two wizards morphs the wisps into a regal panther and a six-winged thunderbird, that chase each other around Newt and Graves’ legs, intertwine, and then fade into the black New York sky.

They walk in silence long enough for Newt to wonder if they’re going to walk all the way to Graves’ living arrangements. And, come to think of it, he doesn’t know what Graves’ living arrangements are, let alone _where_ they are.

Newt’s about to ask if they should just apparate to their intended destination, when Graves breaks the silence.

“I must admit, Mr. Scamander. I find your actions to be much unlike what Miss Goldstein had led me to believe,” Graves states.

“Oh, and what has Tina led you to believe?” Newt responds.

“That you are timid, shy, and not fond of eye-contact,” Graves says, stopping and turning to address Newt directly; Newt stopping in turn, “everything that you have _not_ been in my presence,”

“Yes, well—” Newt starts.

“It’s enough to make me concerned this is not the real Newt Scamander before me.” Graves interjects,” understandably suspicious of people acting differently enough to be considered another person, “I’m sure you’ll understand.”

Newt takes slight offence to Graves’ accusation, but understands where he is coming from.

“I assure you, Mr. Graves, I am myself,” Newt says, looking directly into Graves’ eyes.

“And what proof do I have?” Graves says, closing the distance between them, returning Newt’s gaze.

“I know what I want,” Newt retorts, “and that makes my actions much unlike what you have been led to believe.”

“And, what is it you want, Mr. Scamander?” Graves says, moving even closer to Newt, now only inches apart, both men feeling the heat of the other—most of it centered around their groins.

“To tame a wild beast,” Newt says, the breath from his speech ghosting over Graves’ lips. Graves smiles wickedly, and leans in, lips brushing against Newt’s.

Just then, the door of the bar they happened to stop in front of bursts open and a group of women stumble out, laughing, and falling over each other. Upon noticing Newt and Graves, they fall silent and then start giggling.

“Evening boys,” one of the women says, playfully.

“Ladies,” Graves addresses them politely, reluctantly pulling away from Newt.

Newt, as if to prove he’s still just the timid wizard Tina told Graves about, turns away from the group of women, blushing to the tips of his ears.

The women sidle past Newt and Graves in the opposite direction they were walking; giggling, wolf-whistling, and cat-calling until their voices fade as they turn a corner onto another street.

Graves had put on a polite face, but Newt had turned into himself, and is leaning on the wall of the bar, obviously highly distressed by the sudden interruption.

Graves slowly approaches Newt, as if approaching a wild deer. This is a side of Newt Graves hasn’t seen, and it pains him to see Newt so vulnerable.

He much prefers the strong and confident creature he’s seen. It’s there, but it takes something special to ease it out it seems, and Graves is happy that it’s him.

Graves touches Newt’s shoulder carefully. Newt flinches ever so slightly at the touch—he’s been working on being okay with another person’s touch, but he still flinches now and then.

After turning to see who had touched him, Newt’s fear that Graves had taken the interruption caused by the cackling women to leave Newt is proven wrong. Newt smiles shyly, and regains his composure, straightening himself from his hunched position.

“I do apologize—” Newt starts, but Graves interrupts him by joining their lips together, Newt’s apology turning into a pleased moan.

After the initial shock of Graves’ forwardness, Newt readjusts his mouth to better take Graves’ kips, parting his lips to allow Graves’ tongue entrance.

The kiss lasts until both men have to part for air, both pulling away reluctantly, lips now red and puffy, tingling from shared magic sparking between the two wizards.

Newt smiles widely, mirrored by Graves, and they touch their foreheads together, noses brushing. They devolve into light laughter; the negative atmosphere created by the interruption now all but gone.

They lean out from each other, breaths returned to normal, the last remnant of their shard laughter fading. Graves offers the crook of his arm to Newt, a kind smile on his lips. Newt, giddy from the kiss, takes it invitingly, and with a loud crack, they apparate into thin air.

+

Newt and Graves appear exactly in front of Graves’ apartment, greeted by a plain looking door with a silver knocker in the shape of a panther’s face, and a hefty silver ring clenched in its mouth, serving as the actual knocker.

“Do you like cats, Mr. Graves?” Newt asks—or rather states—noticing the knocker.

“Magnificent, aren’t they? Powerful. Mysterious. They prefer to be alone, but will eventually find a partner to mate with,” Graves says, directing the latter half at Newt.

“And how do they decide that?” Newt asks.

“They look for someone just as mysterious, and powerful,” Graves responds, pushing one of Newt’s curls from his face.

“And if they also prefer to be alone?”

“Then they will be alone together,” Graves says, turning the knob to his apartment.

A serious of clicks sound off, and enchantments lift temporarily as the door to Graves’ apartment opens.

Graves enters first—various enchantments requiring that he enter first, and he’d rather not have to clean a puddle of Newt off the floor.

Newt passes Graves and enters Graves’ apartment, crossing the threshold, and the point of no return—which isn’t to say that Newt has second thoughts, but that: this is where the fun begins.

Graves closes the door to his apartment. The door clicks again, the various No-Maj locks relocking themselves, and a slightly visible shimmering film re-envelops the door.

Graves barely turns around before he’s pushed up against the door with much more force than Graves thought Newt might have been capable of. His back hits the door without a sound.

“A silencing charm, Mr. Graves? You do think of everything,” Newt says, mouth hovering just in front of Graves’.

Graves is about to retort—he is an Auror, and as such, security is very important—but is cut off my Newt’s mouth taking exactly what it wants. Graves leans into the kiss, fighting a losing battle over dominance. Newt’s tongue pushes into Graves’ mouth, causing Graves to elicit a lustful moan, succumbing to Newt’s aggressiveness; allowing Newt to explore with impunity.

Graves, instead uses the opportunity to remove Newt’s coat, and then starts undoing Newt’s bowtie, eager to get at Newt’s neck—once Newt allows him, that is.

Newt, out of breath, ends the kiss and admires his work. Graves is noticeably disheveled, hair no longer slicked back from Newt’s hands running through them. Graves’ lips are red and puffy. He’s taking deep breaths, and his hands are on Newt’s hips.

Graves smiles, after he recovers from Newt’s assault. Newt returns the smile, eyes roaming Graves’ body, imagining what lies underneath, and then he grabs Graves’ tie and pulls his away from the door, into another deep kiss.

Graves uses the opportunity to rid himself of his jacket, and after Newt pulls away, Graves starts unbuttoning his vest, silently begrudging himself for wearing a three-piece suit today.

Newt, on the other hand, has a much easier time shedding himself of his simple button down shirt, and chucks it to the side.

Graves, at this point, only has three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and is prevented from doing the rest, when Newt, rather impatiently, lifts the shirt right off Graves—thankfully Graves had the buttons on his sleeve undone.

Newt chucks Graves’ shirt like the fabric had personally offended him, and takes in Graves’ body. There’s a light dusting of salt and pepper hair on Graves’ chest and stomach, but it does nothing to cover up just how well Graves has taken care of his body. Each muscle is accented and prominent, not at all decayed by age—but, I mean, forty’s not that old, right?

Graves is taking in Newt’s body as well, and is pleasantly surprised to see that Newt has some muscle definition of his own—which, once Graves thinks about it, Newt must take care of himself, not only to catch his beasts, but also take care of them.

Newt isn’t as big—at least from the waist up. We’ll get to the other department later—as Graves, but both men are arguably the same height, give or take a few inches, and they each have a body the other finds simply irresistible.

Interestingly, both men have a series of scars that pepper their torsos. Graves got his from especially dangerous criminals, and Newt got his from various encounters with especially dangerous beasts—not that there’s much distinction between the two.

Graves now a clear view of where that blush he witnessed earlier went, happy to see it lead to a well-defined chest, sprinkled with freckles and a fine layer of red-brown hair.

Graves, eager to see and feel the rest of Newt, offers his hand to Newt. Newt takes it, and Graves leads Newt through the small living room, and into his bedroom. Newt, along the way, gets a nice view of Graves’ broad back, marveling at all the muscles he didn’t a person could have, eyes finding their way to Graves’ ass, which, although still covered by his pants, is exceptional—much like everything else about Graves, Newt’s come to realize.

Once in the bedroom, Graves brings Newt in for another kiss. Nothing to deep this time, but Graves is already experiencing withdrawal, and wants another hit.

Newt, once the kiss is over, moves to Graves’ neck, kissing his way down, and sucking just enough to leave a mark, as well as whispering a charm intended to prevent the hickey’s removal. He then moves down to Graves collar bone, sucking on the hard surface, soliciting pleased and lustful moans from Graves.

Graves’ hands are currently in Newt’s hair, fingers running through curls and lightly pulling, to Newt’s pleasure. Graves can feel blood rushing straight to his groin, the longer and harder Newts sucks on his collar bone, adding to swelling and hardness of his cock, which is straining against the waistband of his underwear. He wants desperately to free his dick, but doesn’t want Newt to stop.

After teasing Graves long enough, Newt moves to Graves’ left nipple, nipping at it, and causing Graves to suck in a breath and the sharp contact. Newt uses the right amount of teeth and tongue to massage Graves’ nipple, drawing out more and more moans from the Auror.

Satisfied, Newts moves to Graves’ stomach, licking up and down Graves’ salt and pepper abs, moving agonizingly slow towards Graves’ crotch.

Newt glances up at Graves, and is delighted to see his face twisted in pleasure, eyes screwed shut, a knuckle in his mouth, yet still moaning like the beast Newt knows he is.

Noticing Newt has stopped, Graves looks down and catches Newt’s gaze. He watches as Newt unbuttons Graves’ pants, both men maintaining eye contact. Newt slowly pulls Graves’ pants down, the smooth fabric sliding down Graves’ ass and strong thighs, coming to rest at his ankles. Newt takes the opportunity to cup Graves’ ass, marveling at its firmness.

Newt breaks eye contact, and now has a view of Graves’ cock, and, although it’s covered by thin fabric, the outline of Graves’ impressive length and girth is not lost on Newt. The waistband of Graves’ underwear is slick with precum, the head protruding from the elastic material.

Newt is on his knees at this point, his own cock hard and straining in his underwear, and takes the opportunity to at least pull his own pants down to relieve some the strain on his dick—he’d leave the remaining thin fabric for Graves to take care of.

Graves, at-the-moment, has his hands in Newt’s hair, twisting his fingers in the natural curls. Not forcing Newt to take the next step, but just doing something with his hands, content to let Newt take charge and go at his own pace.

With his tensioned slightly eased, Newt turns his attention back to the gorgeous view before him. Newt takes both hands and grips Graves’ underwear, and ever so slowly pulls down the form-fitting fabric until Graves’ cock, released from its restraints, pops out, bounces several times, and comes to rest right in front of Newt, in line with his mouth.

Newt looks up at graves again, eyes full to brim with a hungry lust. Newt takes the head of Graves’ cock in his mouth. Graves’ sucks in a breath, closing his eyes, and tilts his head back; tightening his grip in Newt’s hair.

After licking the precum from Graves’ cock, the salty bitterness stinging Newt’s tongue, Newt slowly starts to take the rest of Graves in his mouth. Graves moans erotically as Newts takes inch after inch, Newt’s tongue massaging the underside of Graves’ cock.

Newt’s hands find themselves gripping Graves’ firm ass, causing Graves to pull Newt’s hair, eliciting a moan from Newt, who’s been waiting for Graves to stop holding back and show Newt he can be ruff. So, Newt grips harder, using just the right bit of nail to get Graves to pull harder on Newt’s hair.

“Can you go further?” Graves asks, Newt just shy of the base of Graves’ dick.

“Mmm-hmm,” Newt mumbles through a mouthful of cock.

Newt opens his throat, and, applying more pressure to Graves ass, massaging the firm muscle, Newt gets Graves to pull Newt’s head by his hair further down on his cock. Graves’ cock hits the back of Newt’s throat, triggering a gag reflex that Newt forces down. Newt swallows the rest of Graves’ cock until his nose grazes soft hair.

 _“Fuck!”_ Graves groans, body arching his dick the last few centimeters that Newt is able to take.

Newt releases Graves’ cock with a pop, a string of saliva connecting Newt’s mouth to Graves’ cock, until Newt uses the back of his hand to wipe the corners of his mouth.

“You are beautiful,” Graves says breathlessly.

Newt smiles, taking a few deep breathes, recovering from the best deepthroat he’s had is a while, having gotten just as much pleasure as Graves did.

“Care to show me just how beautiful I am, Mr. Graves?” Newt says, voice dripping with a voluptuous tone, getting on Graves’ bed, eyes aflame with a ravenous hunger.

Smiling hungrily, Graves takes a step towards his bed and the sexiest wizard he’s ever laid eyes on. Except, he forgets that his pants are still around his ankles, and rather unceremoniously tumbles forward right into Newt, both men collapsing onto Graves’ bed with a simultaneous grunt.

They lay there, Graves on top of Newt, for a couple seconds, both stunned at the suddenness of the event. They both start chuckling, each feeling the light laugher reverberate between them, delighted at the way it rubs both of their bodies together.

“Shall we take our pants off, then?” Newt says, smiling up at Graves.

“Indeed,” Graves says, in the same deep gravely tone he used at Jacob’s bakery. Newt revels in the way he can feel Graves’ chest vibrate at the word, and captures Graves in a kiss.

They part and then each rid themselves of their shoes, socks, and pants, chucking them into a corner of the room. Graves chucks one more item than Newt, which is when he notices that Newt it will wearing his underwear, and spies the outline of a rather impressive cock.

Graves also notices that Newt gets onto the bed, having not taken off said underwear. Deciding Newt should be just as naked as he is, Graves climbs onto the bed on all fours, the act pleasing Newt immensely, giving him the feeling of being stalked. Graves eyes the outline of Newt’s length, hungrily.

“May I?” Graves asks, motioning with head at Newt’s encased cock.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Newt says.

Graves smirks, and then descends on Newt, mouthing his cock through the thin fabric. Newt squirms at the contact, resisting the urge to rip his own underwear off just to feel Graves’ mouth on his cock, but he’s determined to make Graves work for it.

Graves mouths his way to the tip of Newt’s cock, making Newt squirm even more beneath him. Not keen on too much delay, even if he likes teasing Newt, Graves pulls down Newt’s underwear in a fluid motion.

Graves’ mouth waters at the sight of Newt’s now exposed member. It’s not as thick as his own, but Newt more than makes up for it in length. He starts at the base of Newt’s dick, licking the large vein, and slowly making his way up. Newt mewls at the contact and catches Graves’ gaze as he looks down at his no longer neglected cock.

Graves’ tongue reaches the tip of Newt’s length, and licks the precum from the sensitive head. And, wasting no time, takes Newt into his mouth. Newt mewls again and grips the sheets of Graves’ bed, eyes screwing shut, focusing on the up and down movement Graves has started working on his cock.

“Mr. Graves,” Newt manages to say, “I want—”

“What do you want?” Graves says, releasing Newt’s cock with a pop.

“I want you inside me,” Newt begs.

Graves smiles, and gets off the bed. He returns with a small bottle, coating his finger in its slick contents.

“What is that?” Newt asks, curious; having never seen any of his previous partners use anything of the kind.

“It’s called lube,” Graves explains, “No-Majs use it.”

“A simple charm would do,” Newt states.

“This way is more fun, trust me,” Graves says, smirking. —he knows No-Majs also use something called ‘condoms’ to protect themselves, but there is a benefit to being a wizard.

Newt nods, trusting Graves. Graves pushes Newt’s legs apart, and starts circling his hole. Newt shudders at the contact, and grabs his legs, holding himself open for Graves.

Circling Newt’s hole one last time, Graves inserts his middle finger into Newt. Newt gasps at the intrusion, and mewls in ecstasy. Graves pushes further in, and then adds another finger. Newt mewls even harder, and then Graves separates his fingers, stretching Newt, scissoring his fingers.

Newt is breathless at this point, feeling the full invasion of Graves’ fingers. He doesn’t think he can take anymore, but then Graves adds a third finger, and Newt arches his back, biting one of his knuckles; a long and erotic mewl escaping his mouth. Graves works all three fingers in Newt; pushing, pulling, and scissoring.

Newt feels Graves’ fingers suddenly leave him, and looks up to see Graves applying the contents of the bottle on his dick.

Graves situates himself in front of Newt. He lines his cock up with Newt’s entrance, and then pushes in. Newt tenses, but relaxes soon after Graves’ cock enters him; slowly at first, but once the head is in, Graves picks up his pace, sheathing himself inside Newt.

Newt groans as Graves’ dick slides into him, stretching him more and more. He screws his eyes shut, focusing on the sensation of being filled, and waiting for the pain to pass. Graves’ cock brushes his prostate, and Newt gasps, pleasure rocketing through his system.

Graves then starts to pump into Newt, once he’s given enough time for Newt to get used to his cock. Newt moans in rhythm to Graves’ thrusts; each time Graves’ cock brushing his prostate, filling his body with pleasure.

Newt moves his hand from his legs and grips Graves’, pulling him further in. Graves takes the hint and, after nearly pulling out, thrusts back in as fast and hard as he can. Newt gasps out a porny moan, Graves’ cock hitting its mark. Graves repeats the process, each time Newt moaning louder and louder; getting closer and closer to release, stroking himself in time with Graves’ thrusts.

“Graves, I’m gonna—” Newt starts, but then Graves suddenly pulls out of Newt—much to Newt’s disappointment.

“What are you—?” Newt asks, as Graves gets on top him.

“Can’t let you have all the fun,” Graves says with a devilish smirk. He lines himself up with Newt and starts to lower himself, whispering a charm to ease the process.

Newt greedily takes in Graves’ expression: eyes shut, face relaxed, yet reflecting the pleasure he’s feeling.

Satisfied with the depth, yet not fully sheathed, Graves starts to move up and down, grunting as he adjusts himself to hit that sweet spot each time. Newt watches as Graves rides him, running his hands over Graves’ well-toned body.

Graves feels himself coming close as Newt starts to move up into Graves every time Graves moves down. The pleasure builds until he can’t hold it anymore, erupting from his dick and landing on the bed, and Newt’s chest and stomach.

Newt cums from the sight of Graves releasing, shooting inside Graves with one final thrust, moaning his pleasure in unison with Graves’.

Breathless, Graves gets off Newt and collapses at his side; both men breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths.

Graves turns to Newt, who is already looking his way, a smile plastered on his face. Newt kisses Graves lazily, too tired to continue any further. He’d just enough energy to enjoy what has to have been the best night he’s had in years.

With a wave of his hand, Graves banishes the mess they made on the sheets—and Newt—and brings Newt in for an embrace. Exhaustion takes them both, and they drift into blissful sleep.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd, that's chapter 2! I hope you all liked it :)
> 
> Tell me how it went! Drop a comment :D
> 
> (There will a chapter 3, which will tie up this story)
> 
> **EDIT: There will NOT be a third chapter. I feel the story is complete without one.**


End file.
